I Am Cupid
by yukisana
Summary: The Rikkai regulars are plotting to get Yukimura and Sanada together! Although somehow... everything isn't turning out as they should be. ALPHA PAIR
1. Love Letter

**A Prince of Tennis fanfic.  
Alpha Pair a.k.a. SanaYuki**

**Story:** I Am Cupid - Chapter 1

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Author's note:** Hmm... hope you like it.  
Btw, it's only rated T because of future chapters, where coarse language and sexual innuendos will be present - especially in Niou's dreams.  
Also, the name "Alpha" is made up by me, because so far, I haven't seen a pairing name for SanaYuki and it's so unfair for them not to have one.

Enjoy and... reviews please

* * *

**Chapter.1 - Love Letter  
**

_Dear Genichirou,_

_I love it when I can see myself in your beautiful hazel orbs. But what I love even more is the feeling of your lips crushing on top of mine when we're alone in the change rooms. My body aches for yours - if I can't touch you soon I think I'm going to start screaming laps and push-ups even more than I normally do! Meet me behind the equipment shed after today's afternoon practice. Be there. You wouldn't want to disappoint me, right?_

_Love,_

_Your Seiichi._

_P.S. I love you._

_P.P.S. Niou wasn't the one who blew up the ball machine, Akaya was._

The head cheerleader read the words on the piece of paper she picked up from the ground. She confirmed that the handwriting was indeed Yukimura's as a tear slid down her flushing cheeks. "P.S. I love you" echoed on the silent tennis courts. Marui swallowed his gum, Kirihara screamed, Jackal fainted, Yanagi opened his eyes, Yagyuu choked and Niou disappeared (to throw up, perhaps) and most cheerleaders - male and female - started sobbing.

Amongst the chaos, the door to the change rooms swung open and Rikkai's buchou and fukubuchou walked out, engaged in conversation. Yukimura turned to the courts for a brief second, shouting for everyone to warm up with 10 laps, before his attention returned to Sanada again. But both of them frowned after no one obeyed the instructions and diverted their attention to the club members. They saw the terrified, disappointed and shocked expressions on the paralysed faces and instantly, their smiles were wiped off completely.

"10 laps, I say!" Yukimura growled.

No one responded.

"20 laps!"

Still no one responded.

Sanada stole a glance at Yukimura and tried to help by roaring at the top of his lungs, "50 laps NOW!"

Finally, everyone seemed to regain consciousness, and awakening from their traumatized state, they stared at their leaders emptily. Sanada cocked his head to the side, oblivious and unable to understand the situation. Yukimura surveyed the courts calmly - although a little puzzled - before proceeding to the head cheerleader, taking the note out of her hand. He read it silently and emotionlessly, and then announced with a loud voice, "Sanada and I are NOT gay!"

Everyone stirred to life then, and Marui, placing a piece of green-apple flavoured gum in his mouth, asked, "really?"

"Really!" Yukimura rolled his eyes, "now, everyone, 10 laps." Everyone sprung to their feet and ran off while Yukimura watched on, the corner of his lips curled up. Then, as if he suddenly remembered something very important, his smile disappeared. Tilting his head towards the sky, he shouted into the air, "surrender yourself!" Heads turned as they heard the sudden, strange words and wondered if their buchou was referring to them, but Yukimura dismissed them with a wave of his hand, ushering them to finish their laps.

"I'll add 100 laps!" Yukimura shouted once more, causing heads to turn again.

"Are you okay, buchou?" Kirihara was the first to finish - in an attempt to impress Yukimura - and was a little frightened at Yukimura's crazy antics.

But Yukimura ignored him, instead digging his hand into his kouhai's pocket - causing Kirihara's brief, misleading thought concerning whether his buchou was indeed homosexual - and took out a tennis ball. "Your racquet, Akaya," Yukimura said softly and took the racquet that was passed over. Yukimura bounced the ball for a few times with the racquet before shouting, "Bunta, Yagyuu, move!" He threw the ball high into the air and smashed it down with a murderous force towards the rose bush 20 metres away.

"OUCH!" There was a groan behind the bush, followed by a dull thud.

"Akaya, will you drag your _dear_ Niou-senpai out of that bush?" It was a polite request, yet obvious that it was a command. Kirihara sprinted hurriedly towards the bush and moments later, Niou laid on the ground in front of Yukimura, twigs sticking in every direction out of his dirty hair. His head hung apologetically as Yukimura pulled him up, displaying to everyone the consequence of crossing his buchou: a big, red bump right in the centre of his forehead.

"Are you going to punch him?" Marui asked. Niou shot him a dirty look.

"Oh no," Yukimura chuckled, "that's Sanada fukubuchou's job." The courts were silent once again. Everyone held their breaths as Yukimura walked away, leaving Niou in Sanada's jurisdiction.

"Do whatever you want," Yukimura said, leading the regulars towards Court A, "just don't kill him. Oh, and he _was_ the one who blew up the ball machine on Monday."

"I'll take care of it," Sanada nodded.

Niou considered his circumstances and doubted if his situation could be worse. Maybe he should have added something like "I'll meet you in bed" in that love letter. It wouldn't have added much more pain than he was about to receive (as it was probably already so close to death) but it would definitely damage Yukimura and Sanada's heterosexual reputation significantly. He wished Sanada wouldn't obey and agree with Yukimura so easily, especially in terms of punishment. But it was probably hard for _Yukimura's obedient little whore_ not to obey his lover.

"What?" Sanada grabbed Niou's collar as he heard the title Niou dubbed him.

"Did I say that out loud?" Niou asked and was answered with an icy glare. Sanada's lips were set in a firm line as he raised his clenched fist - not an open palm for a slap - and stared at the white-haired trickster. "Oops." That was the last thing Niou said and remembered before a heavy fist ran across his face, knocking out his consciousness forcefully.

* * *

Continued.

Review please!


	2. Illusion

**A Prince of Tennis fanfic.  
Alpha Pair a.k.a. SanaYuki**

**Story:** I Am Cupid - Chapter 2

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Author's note:** I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense. Oh... and no other pairings other than Alpha intended. And... how long was it since I posted the first chapter...? XD.

**Dedication:** To bloodxblade... Thanks for my B'day and Xmas present! Sorry that it's so short.

**Please review!**

* * *

**2. Illusion**

"Sanada, I love you."

Sanada stared at Yukimura. He questioned his hearing until Yukimura repeated the sentence once more. Sanada's jaw dropped and he stared at the wavy-haired boy in shock. He wondered if this was the _real_ Yukimura (considering the love letter event that happened a week ago) and his surprise began to turn into doubt as the idea unsettled him.

He eyed Yukimura cynically. But he could see nothing wrong; Yukimura's eyes were still a chocolate hazel, his lips still soft and curvy and his hair was still black with a tinge of sapphire, not a wave out of place.

Yukimura seemed to have realised Sanada's doubts and grinned, his smile characteristically charming. "I'm not Niou," Yukimura said, authority lurking in his sugary alluring voice as usual, "Niou's outside with Bunta."

Sanada looked, and indeed, Niou was on the courts with Marui. Niou seemed to be showing Marui a new card trick he learned. How typical of Niou, Sanada thought and turned to Yukimura. Suddenly, Sanada raised his hand and pinched Yukimura's cheek. Yukimura swatted the hand away and growled angrily. "Run 30 laps, now!" He said in a lethal tone and Sanada immediately retreating out of the change rooms, beginning his 30 laps.

After his 30 laps, he went into the change rooms again, where Yukimura was still waiting. "Why did you pinch me?" Yukimura asked angrily, rubbing the sore bruise.

"I thought you were Niou," Sanada apologised, lowering his head.

"I'm going to punish you," Yukimura said and stood up from the benches. He grabbed Sanada's hair forcefully, causing the older boy to wince in pain, and pulled his face close. Yukimura's smile curled into a sadistic smile and he leaned in closer, parting his lips slightly.

Sanada felt a wave of panic hit him. What should he do? On one hand, he wanted to touch Yukimura in _that_ way as well, but on the other hand, was it morally right to do such a thing? However, there was not much time to decide with Yukimura's lips a breath away.

"Are you still worried that I'm Niou?" Yukimura murmured, his warm breath blowing on Sanada's lips. "Don't worry, there is no way I can be Niou. He can't be himself _and_ someone else at the same time."

Sanada's breathing became raspier and quicker as Yukimura leaned in. I guess he has a point, Sanada thought, this must be Seiichi. He decided and tilted his head, a blush colouring his face as he parted his lips to meet Yukimura's.

Suddenly, Yukimura pulled away, a mischievous smile glimmering in his eyes.

Sanada was about to ask why when the door swung open. He praised Yukimura's quick reaction, until...

He realised that the person who walked in, was none other than: Yukimura Seiichi.

Sanada spun around and found the Yukimura who had tried to kiss him a moment ago gone. "Sanada," the _real_ Yukimura said jovially, "did you see Yagyuu's disguise of Niou? It was awesome! He actually looked and sounded like the real Niou!"

Sanada nodded and said, "Yukimura, can you please lock the door?" Yukimura looked at Sanada quizzically, but nevertheless did as he was asked. Sanada turned to the lockers and swung them open one by one with brute force. Yukimura stared at his fukubuchou and wondered if he had suddenly become mentally challenged.

When Sanada opened the last locker – Kirihara's – the white haired trickster fell out, landing on the floor awkwardly. Surprised and shocked that Niou could fit in such a small space, Yukimura took a step back instinctively. But Sanada took a step forward and raised his fist. "I cannot believe you made me run 30 laps!" Sanada roared.

Yukimura tilted his head, wondering what had happened between the two, and watched as Niou fell before the Emperor's iron fist of judgement. After Niou crawled up from the floor with a growing bump on his head, Sanada stormed out of the change rooms, shouting,

"YAGYUU!"

* * *

**Please review!!!**


	3. Cake

**A Prince of Tennis fanfic.  
Alpha Pair a.k.a. SanaYuki**

**Story:** I Am Cupid - Chapter 3

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Author's note:** Does this even make sense?

**Dedication:** To bloodxblade... Sorry that it's so late... This was the one I was talking about on the train before.

**Please review!**

**

* * *

3. ****Cake**

Sanada was changing into his tennis uniform when Niou and Marui skipped up to him. They grinned and took out a box. Sanada narrowed his eyes – there was something fishy about their sudden friendliness. "What is it?" He asked suspiciously, taking out his racquet from his tennis bag.

"Want some cake?" Niou asked.

"You drugged it, didn't you?" Sanada asked – or more precisely, stated – without hesitation.

"No... I bought it this morning!" Marui said defensively.

Sanada refused to have any. He was _certain_ that there was _something_ in that cake. Or perhaps, they were going to shove his face in the cake when he leaned forward. Either way, he was definitely not having any cake. He walked onto the court, chased by Marui and Niou.

"Don't bring food onto the courts!" Sanada scowled. "Put it away! I'm not having any!"

Yukimura walked on court as well and Sanada breathed a sigh of relief. He could _finally_ get rid of these two.

But before Sanada could complain to his buchou that Niou and Marui had brought food on court, Yukimura spotted the box. "What is it?" He asked and grinned when Marui opened it. "Wow, it's such a pretty cake! It looks delicious!"

"But fukubuchou said he doesn't want any! We bought it especially for him!" Marui whined but Sanada smirked. Now that Yukimura knew it was food, those two were _definitely _going to be punished.

"SANADA!" Yukimura whacked Sanada in the head. Sanada turned to face his buchou, extremely confused. _Yukimura was angry at him?!_ He should be angry at the two who were breaking the no-food-on-court rule! "Don't be so ungrateful!" Yukimura whacked him again. "They took the effort to buy _you_ a cake. You should at least have a piece."

"But..." Sanada was going to protest, but Yukimura's piercing glare stared him down. Obediently but reluctantly, he took a piece.

Sanada took a bite. There seemed to be nothing wrong with it. Sanada took another bite. There was nothing wrong with it.

After he finished the piece, Yukimura made him apologise to Niou and Marui before sending him on 100 laps for _ungratefulness_.

Sanada cursed as he ran. Perhaps... No... This _must_ be what Niou and Marui had planned. They _knew _he would say no and consequently receive the abnormal amount of laps.

But at least the cake was not poisonous. Yukimura and Kirihara (who gobbled down half of it the moment he snatched it off Marui) had some as well and they both seemed to be fine. Sanada did not think Niou and Marui would dare to poison _Yukimura_ anyway.

By the time he finished his 100 laps, class had already started. He received after-school detention for his lateness, which meant he was going to be late for tennis practice as well. And consequently, he would be punished by Yukimura again. Sanada cursed. He bet Marui and Niou were laughing now.

* * *

Afternoon practice (during which Sanada had to run another 100 laps for being late) ended and Sanada and Yukimura went shopping for new shoes and new grip tape. When they had bought the things they need, they caught the train home.

There were not much people on the train since it was before peak hour and the two of them were sitting in the last carriage. Sanada stared out the window, feeling tired all of a sudden. Beside him, Yukimura was looking at his new grip tape enthusiastically, muttering to himself.

"Sanada," Yukimura said suddenly, putting the tape away, "I feel so tired."

Sanada nodded, having no doubts as to why he himself was tired (the extra 200 laps he had to run were more than tiring). However, he was slightly curious as to why Yukimura was feeling tired as well. Perhaps he was unwell. Soon, the two of them nodded off. Their bodies slumped against each other's. Yukimura's head was leaning on Sanada's shoulder while Sanada's head was supported by Yukimura's.

The two of them were fast asleep. They did not see Niou and Marui walking into the carriage with a camera in hand.

"Don't they look lovely?" Niou smirked, taking a photo.

"Shh... if they wake up, we'll probably get decapitated... or even _castrated_." Marui looked at his captains nervously.

"What will their reaction be when they see this on the internet?" Niou ignored Marui and snapped a few more pictures.

"Where are you going to put it?" Marui whispered fearfully.

"Facebook, MySpace, LiveJournal..." Niou began to list when his phone suddenly rang. "Barbie Girl" echoed in the carriage loudly. Sanada stirred.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Why the hell is your ring-tone 'Barbie Girl' anyway?!" Marui snatched the phone from Niou and ran into another carriage. He returned a minute later with a grim expression. Niou did not take notice. He was still far too busy taking photos. "Bakaya flooded the change rooms. He fell asleep in the showers."

"So?"

"It's because he _ate the cake_. And he couldn't wake because he ate so much! He's even more drugged than these two!"

"Did he die?"

"No, of course not!"

"That's fine then. As long as our kawaii kouhai didn't die, Yukimura wouldn't kill us tomorrow." Niou smirked and took one last photo. He slid the camera back into his bag as the train halted to a stop. "Let's go, fatty."

Marui did not argue for once. He had a bad premonition about tomorrow. Niou chuckled as the door slid open. "Even you, the Child of God, cannot escape my skilful hands." He formed a V for victory with his fingers and ran off the train with Marui, laughing hysterically.

It was truly a shame they did not catch the smirk that formed on Yukimura's lips.

* * *

At the next stop, Yukimura woke Sanada. The two of them got off the train and Yukimura told Sanada what had happened. Sanada cursed. He could not believe that on top of his 200 laps, his reputation was going to be ruined as well. He looked at Yukimura worryingly. But surprisingly, his buchou was calm and smiling as always.

Sanada frowned and watched as Yukimura took out his mobile phone. Smirking, he dialled Niou's number. "Moshi moshi... it's Yukimura...."

"Prepare to die."

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Recording

**A Prince of Tennis fanfic.  
Alpha Pair a.k.a. SanaYuki**

**Story:** I Am Cupid - Chapter 4

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Author's note:** Yukimura's getting smarter... and poor, poor Niou. Why are good intentions (for whatever purpose) always taken badly?

**Please review!**

**

* * *

4. Recording**

_Niou Masaharu was not one to give up easily. No, he was not._

The regulars stood around Yukimura's locker, staring at the extravagant red streamers and red petals that decorated the interior. Their eyes were wide and their mouths hung open in shock. Yagyuu pushed his glasses up and turned to his doubles partner. Niou flashed him an innocent smile and an inconspicuous wink before stuffing his fist into his mouth to prevent himself from choking from laughing too hard.

A small, black object stood in the middle of the bright red. It was a voice recorder. Beside it, a card – red with crooked love hearts drawn all over it – read "Press Play". Kirihara picked up the object and pressed the button with the green arrow.

The recording played: _Yukimura, I love you_.

There was silence, a tense air so still that a knife could easily slice it in half. There was no doubt whom the voice belonged to. Yes, there was no doubt that the voice belonged to none but Sanada Genichirou.

At this moment, the door to the clubroom swung open and Sanada walked in, oblivious to the racket he had caused. Niou walked up to him and swung an arm around the taller boy's shoulder. "Ne, Sanada, I never knew you were so corny," he said, grinning like a cat who had cornered a mouse. "It's even lamer than lame."

"What?" Sanada pushed Niou's arm off and proceeded to his own locker. He changed into his sports uniform, unaware that the team was staring at him with disbelief.

Suddenly, there was a shout. "MY LOCKER!!!" It was Yukimura, who had entered the room without anyone noticing (due to all the attention focused on Sanada). "WHO THE HELL RUINED MY LOCKER?"

The team now turned to Yukimura. "WHO. DID. THIS." Yukimura looked like he was about breath fire and roast the culprit alive. Then, he forced out a smile, one that bared his gleaming white teeth. "I do not like having streamers and flower petals in my locker. So, tell me, who did this?"

Sheepishly, Kirihara handed Yukimura the recorder and the card. "Yukimura-buchou, this was in your locker."

After staring at the objects for a few seconds, Yukimura pressed play.

The message played again in Sanada's voice: _Yukimura, I love you._

Yukimura's expression was unreadable. He played the message again and his lips curled a little. He played it again and again, his smile widening as he did so. "Ah," he finally said, to the relief of the regulars, "it's Sanada's voice."

Sanada's jaw fell. A smug smile appeared on Niou's face. "Yukimura, it wasn't me!" Sanada defended himself, "I would never do something like that to your locker."

"But you _would_ record such a message?" Yukimura smiled, leaning in close to Sanada, poking his chest with a sharp finger.

Sanada stared at Yukimura as if he grew a second head. "Yukimura, I would _never_ say something like that." In his rage, Yukimura seemed to have lost his sense of rationality.

Yukimura tilted his head slightly, considering Sanada's words for a moment. His face lit in enlightenment soon after. "That's true... you're not the type to say such a thing," he said, nodding in confirmation to himself. Beside him, Niou thought he saw a glimmer of disappointment in Yukimura's eyes.

_Does he actually like Sanada?_ Niou wondered, but he did not have time to consider, because Yukimura had slammed him against the lockers with a force that did not match his – deceiving – effeminate features. Niou cursed silently; he wished Yukimura was as weak as he looked.

"Was the punishment _last time_ ineffective?" Yukimura asked with a wolfish grin. All colour drained from Niou's face. Thinking about the punishment that followed the cake prank turned his legs into jelly and his mind into a mushy mess.

It had been _hell_.

"It wasn't... me." Niou lifted a hand and pointed at Marui. "It wasn't me. It was him." Marui's eyes widened before he stuck up his middle finger.

Yukimura laughed. A silver, cold tintinnabulation. "Niou Masaharu, I think I would know by now who the mastermind is behind all these pranks," Yukimura said and released his grip on Niou. "So, tell me, how did you record Sanada's voice? It's not a voice changer, is it?" The laughter rang in the silence of the clubroom again, sadistic and chilling.

Niou did not speak.

"I'll reduce your _punishment_ if you tell me."

Niou took a deep breath. "I pieced together parts of various recordings," he admitted.

"What were the original recordings of?"

"There was one of him calling your name, one of him talking about how much he loved meditation and one of him talking to his mother," Niou spilled everything, his nerves finally cracking under Yukimura's intense gaze.

"His mother?" Yukimura was astonished. He wondered if Niou had sneaked into Sanada's house.

Sanada stepped forward, his face dark and murderous. "You little..." He raised his fists. Niou closed his eyes; if he was not so scared, he would have told Sanada that he looked like an angry beaver.

But Yukimura grabbed Sanada's wrist, stopping his punch halfway. "Sanada, don't," he said calmly, "I have something better in mind for him to do. And he won't be able to do it if you disable or paralyse him. Right, Niou?"

Niou simply stared at his buchou. No, he was not scared... simply terrified.

Yukimura grinned and the team knew to expect the worst. Because his methods were not only different from Sanada's – who only dealt with the physical side of pain – but a hundred times worse. Yukimura's punishments were unique – they tortured both the body and the mind.

"Since you confessed, I'll hold to my word and reduce your punishment," Yukimura smirked. He took a step forward and ran a finger along Niou's jaw. He was a predator, toying with his captured prey. "Strip and I'll bind you to the tree nearby the school entrance. Yagyuu and Jackal, hold him down so he can't run away."

Obeying their intimidating buchou, Yagyuu and Jackal stood by Niou, who began stripping as he was instructed. "Actually..." Yukimura raised a hand to stop them. For a moment, they held a flame of hope. "Better still, strip and run 100 laps around the school. That way, it'll train you physically and..._ spiritually_."

There was nothing but dread on Niou's face as Yukimura pushed his naked body out of the clubhouse. Within seconds, heads were turned and eyes were glaring. Niou moved his hands downwards to cover his _lower parts_ and began running. Behind him, Yukimura's voice rung innocently, like a little girl's.

"Isn't this _fun_, Niou?"

* * *

**Please review.**

Is this fic getting boring? Should I end it...?


	5. CPR

**A Prince of Tennis fanfic.  
Alpha Pair a.k.a. SanaYuki**

**Story:** I Am Cupid - Chapter 5

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Author's note:** Last time I updated this story was... 31.01.09... and today is 01.05.09 that's... more than 3 months. Sorry!!! But... Alpha fans, get ready for the next chapter... (it's not the ending, but...)!!!

**Please review!**

**

* * *

5. CPR**

"Niou-senpai," Kirihara cried, tugging on Niou's shirt desperately, "we CAN'T drown Yukimura-buchou!"

Niou rolled his eyes and turned to his almost-crying kouhai, "I'm not going to _kill_ him." He smirked and took out a water bottle, shaking it slightly. The green liquid inside bubbled immediately and released what seemed to be a toxic gas. "_Lethal..._" Niou stared at the gas and grinned.

"Niou-senpai!" Kirihara chased Niou down the corridor, hoping to prevent what seemed to be the prelude of a big, big, BIG disaster. The consequences would probably be worse than the time he squished a cockroach with Sanada-fukubuchou's beloved cap.

"Oi, Niou, are you ready?" Marui suddenly appeared out of nowhere, holding a bottle that Kirihara recognised to be Yukimura's.

"I'm always ready, fatty," Niou grinned and held the bottle up. Marui gave him a thumbs-up. Checking that no one was looking, the three of them slipped into an empty classroom, shutting the door behind them. "Akaya," Marui said in a hushed voice, "guard the door."

Kirihara walked at the door, his heart sinking already.

_This is a bad idea. Very bad indeed._

_

* * *

_"It's freezing," Niou complained loudly, "why are we swimming even though it's minus 50 degrees? I'm not a polar bear, you know..." The strings of complaints continued along with a few inserts of blasphemy.

"Niou-kun," Yagyuu pulled off his shirt and took off his glasses, putting on goggles instead, "we are training. And it's fifteen degrees, not minus-something-degrees."

"I _know_ we're training!" Niou retorted and took off his shirt and track pants. "It's not minus-something-degrees..." Niou muttered, imitating Yagyuu's voice and wishing that there was more to shield his body besides from his board shorts.

"Where's Yukimura?" Marui asked, feeling rather self-conscious under the intense stares of his fan girls, who have all by now, gathered on the side of the pool. In fact, almost the entire population of the school was surrounding the pool, waiting to see the regulars naked. Well, semi-naked in their swimming gears anyway.

Suddenly, there was a _huge_ commotion; people began wolf-whistling and screaming – Yukimura had arrived.

He walked out of the change rooms in his (very short) board shorts with a towel hanging from his neck. "Okay, let's start practice," he said, gathering the regulars around. "First, it's twenty laps non-stop---"

"That's ONE kilometre non-stop!" Marui complained.

"You get two kilometres now," Yukimura said with a smile and continued, "then, we're going to do 'hold-our-breath' practice, which is basically swimming the 25 metres without breathing. And finally, we'll have walking races in the water with ten-kilogram weights attached to _each_ of our ankles. If we have time, I'll have something else prepared. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir!" They all replied and immediately jumped into the water (especially Marui who had to finish twice the amount of laps in the same amount of time).

As they swam, exclamations of "Look at Sanada-san's muscular back", "Akaya-kun is so cute when he accidentally breathes through his nose" and "Yukimura-sama is divine" among others resonated around the swimming pool. Even when the teachers told everyone to return to their respective club activities, no one seemed to notice.

The regulars finished their laps (Marui was struggling to continue, even though he only had three laps left) and Yukimura announced a three-minute break. All the regulars climbed out of the pool, except for Niou, and sat down, taking a drink.

"Hurry up, fatty!" Niou cried along with Marui's fans as the tensai completed the last lap. "Okay," Niou's voice lowered to a whisper, "Yukimura will faint any moment now..."

Marui panted heavily, barely managing to say, "But the bottle... the bottle Yukimura is drinking from..." He lifted his arm to point at Yukimura and Sanada, too tired and out of breath to speak.

Niou looked at where he was pointing and his eyes widened in shock. "Shit... Sanada took the wrong bottle... shit..."

At that moment, Yukimura blew the whistle and the regulars jumped back into the water. "Sanada, you go first," Yukimura commanded and Sanada submerged under the water.

Niou and Marui exchanged glances. _SHIT!_

They waited... the crowd waited... but Sanada didn't resurface.

Niou and Marui exchanged another glance. Then, immediately, they jumped into the water and sped towards Sanada. They lifted the unconscious body from the water and cried, "Help! Sanada fainted!"

Alerted, the crowd ran to the side of the pool while the regulars helped push Sanada out of the water. There were crying and screaming, some even praying for Sanada's dead soul. There was chaos everywhere with people running around, shrieking like headless chickens.

"SHUT UP!" Yukimura bellowed and stopped the havoc straight away. "Call the ambulance. Lay him down. Call a teacher." Yukimura instructed clearly and briefly. "Akaya, Renji, move everyone back so there's space."

Then, without further ado, he opened Sanada's mouth with two fingers to make sure that nothing was blocking the throat. Then, he placed one hand on the forehand and the other under the chin, gently tilting Sanada's head back to free the tongue so it would not block the windpipe.

"Yukimura-buchou, are you going to..." Kirihara knew that it was a matter of life and death, but somehow, an indirect kiss--- no, it would be a _direct_ kiss.

"I can't just let him die, can I?" Yukimura snapped. "Is the ambulance here yet?!"

Mutters of "no" replied and taking a deep breath, Yukimura held Sanada's nose shut and... covered Sanada's mouth with his own.

Gasps echoed around the swimming pool and people temporarily forgot to panic. Some even took out their phones to take a picture of this earth-shattering moment.

But Yukimura was concentrated on his task. He gave Sanada two breaths and straightened up. _Put heel of one hand midway between the nipples and put the other hand on top of the first_, Yukimura remembered from a health lesson a long time ago.

He moved his hands down Sanada's chest and placed them between his nipples. Then, with approving nods from Yanagi and Yagyuu, Yukimura pressed down. After thirty presses, he gave Sanada another two breaths. Phones were immediately raised again to take pictures.

It was then that Sanada opened his eyes and coughed out water all over Yukimura's face. "Sanada! Sanada!" Yukimura cried, "You're awake!"

Sanada tried to sit up, but was immediately restrained by Jackal and Yagyuu. "What happened?" he coughed.

"You just fainted in the water," Yukimura explained, his forehead still creased in worry.

"I'm fine," Sanada choked.

"No, you're not," Yukimura said and pressed him down. "Ah, the ambulance is here."

After the ambulance left with a protesting Sanada, Yukimura sat on the edge of the pool gloomily. "Seiichi," Renji asked softly, "are you okay?"

Yukimura nodded, but tears welled in his eyes. "He... he almost died," Yukimura said softly, surprising everyone with the intense worry in his voice.

Niou and Marui exchanged glances – again – and walked up to Yukimura. "Ne," Niou said bravely, "do you like fukubuchou?"

"Of course I like him!" Yukimura's bluntness shocked everyone once again. "He's my _friend_!"

"No, no... I meant... the romantic-like way," Niou explained.

Yukimura parted his lips to answer before narrowing his eyes. Then, he scanned around the swimming pool, standing up when he caught sight of his bottle. He picked it up and opened the lid, pouring the contents onto the ground.

The green liquid fizzed.

"Did he drink this?!" Yukimura demanded.

"It was meant for _you_..."

"So you were meant to drown _me_?!"

"No!" Niou retorted, "This makes you faint temporarily and if it was you, it wouldn't even have had such a dramatic result."

"How would _you_, Niou Masaharu, know?" Yukimura jabbed a sharp finger at Niou's chest.

"You've drunk it before..."

Yukimura frowned and sniffed the empty bottle. His eyes lit up in recognition. He passed the bottle to Yanagi, asking for confirmation. The answer came immediately, "Yes, it's Sadaharu's famous 'Inui Juice'. I believe this one is called 'Aozu' and even _Fuji Syuusuke_ cannot withstand it."

"Ah," Yukimura said, soft and lethal, "_I see_."

"Are you going to punish us?" Niou asked, stepping backwards with Marui. "You know, Akaya was actually the one who forced us into this."

Kirihara's jaws fell open. "Niou-senpai! You were the one who wanted to see Sanada-fukubuchou kiss Yukimura-buchou---" He stopped, realising what he had said. But it was too late – the damage was already done.

"I see, I see." Yukimura's lips curled into the infamous smirk. "For almost murdering Sanada... _all_ three of you will have to be punished."

Everyone felt a chill running up their spines, their skin prickling with goose bumps.

"This time," Yukimura said, "it'll be a punishment you will remember _for life_."

* * *

**Please review!** Hehe... their punishment... I wonder what it'll be?


	6. Pickup Lines

**A Prince of Tennis fanfic.  
Alpha Pair a.k.a. SanaYuki**

**Story:** I Am Cupid - Chapter 6

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Author's note:** I actually finished it A MONTH ago. (Stares at my beta...) Anyway. I feel crap. OH, the reference to Date and Kojuro... let's just say I'm a Basara (manga) fan. But they ARE historically figures. Very famous ones too.

**Please review!**

**

* * *

6. Pick****up lines**

"Punishment time," Yukimura grinned at the three trembling figures standing in front of him.

Niou, Marui and Kirihara exchanged glances, hoping that it wasn't something along the lines of "run around the streets naked like a mad man" or "say 'Tarundoru' like Sanada".

"So," Yukimura began and a red blush began colouring his face, "I was thinking..."

Kirihara asked innocently, "why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing!" Yukimura snapped. "I'm punishing the three of you!"

The three waited and waited, but Yukimura seemed to be _extremely_ reluctant – and seemingly embarrassed – to tell them their punishment. "You know," Niou finally spoke after fifteen minutes of silence, "if you want to have sex with us, you can just say it."

Marui, Kirihara _and_ Yukimura all took a step back. "Ew," Marui said.

"No way am _I_ having sex with buchou!" Kirihara exclaimed.

"Niou..." Yukimura hissed dangerously.

"Then what do you want?" Niou asked, twirling his rattail. He was pretty certain that it was going to be a _fun_ punishment. Literally.

Yukimura took a deep breath and made them swear that they won't tell anyone. After saying their oaths (with Niou swearing upon God, Mother Mary, Jesus, Buddha and his great-great-great grandmother's grave), Yukimura finally stuttered, "I need pickup lines."

"What?" Niou said, actually incredulous of the punishment he had just been given.

"I said," Yukimura's face was as red as a ripened tomato, "I need pickup lines."

The three pranksters immediately relaxed. "For whom?" Marui asked cheekily.

Yukimura mumbled an inaudible reply.

"Who?" Marui asked again on purpose. An inaudible mumble followed again.

"Who?" Kirihara asked, not actually hearing or knowing the person Yukimura wanted to use the pickup lines on. Yukimura glared at him murderously.

"Can we just get on with it? Or should I think of another punishment?" Yukimura glowered at them, daring them to express a second opinion.

And of course, under Yukimura-sama's infamous dagger-like glare, no one would dare to say no. The four of them sat in the clubroom and began brainstorming the appropriate pickup lines for someone as stoic as Sanada.

"How about 'Excuse me, do you have your phone number, I seemed to have lost mine'?" Kirihara suggested. Niou and Marui shook their heads immediately. They pointed out that Sanada would _obviously_ tell Yukimura to look for his own phone number. Niou said that Sanada would never, in a million years, get that pickup line.

"You're like a dictionary, you add meaning to my life," Kirihara suggested again. But once more, the idea was rejected. Too typical, an unimpressed Niou said.

"Can I please be your slave tonight?" Yagyuu suddenly appeared. "Sanada-kun would like that. Especially considering how he keeps mentioning his admiration for Date Masamune and Kojuro. He probably wants a _loyal_ subject like Kojuro was to Date. Unfortunately, that would mean that he would treat you more like an advisor than a sex slave."

Everyone stared at Yagyuu and before Yukimura could question his presence, Niou spoke, "You should just say 'Would you like to touch my thingy?'"

The room silenced.

"That's a little too ambiguous." The door swung open and Yanagi walked in calmly, "Genichirou would probably think that it's Seiichi's new headband or something."

Niou rolled his eyes. "Then is 'I've got a pimple on my butt, wanna see it?' more direct?" Everyone rejected the idea immediately, because 1) Yukimura would never say such a thing and 2) Sanada would probably go into a lecture of how to maintain one's self-hygiene.

"If your right leg was Christmas and your left leg was Easter, would you let me spend some time up between the holidays?" Jackal was suddenly there as well.

"Sanada would _never_ get that. He would probably say 'Tarundoru' and tell you not to slack off between holidays," Yukimura said, feeling more embarrassed as the number of people began increasing. The other regulars nodded in absolute agreement.

Niou spoke again after a moment of silence, "Ne, how many bones are in the human body?"

"206," everyone answered except for Marui who said "306".

Niou nodded and suggested, "There are 206 bones in the human body. How would you like one more?"

Everyone stared at him puzzlingly. Then, slowly, "ah" and "oh" echoed around the room as looks of disgust appeared on the regular's faces. "What does that mean?" Kirihara asked with a pout, tugging on Yanagi's shirt.

"Ask Yagyuu," Yanagi said.

"Ask Jackal-kun," Yagyuu said.

"Ask Bunta," Jackal said.

"Why don't you just ask Niou?" Marui said, his face as red as Yukimura's.

Niou chuckled. "Akaya, how can you put a bone in someone's body without cutting them open?"

Kirihara considered it for a moment, "Let them swallow a fish bone?"

"NO!" Niou cried, "The penis! The PENIS!"

"But," Kirihara cocked his head to one side, not quite getting the point of the pickup line, "there is no bone in the penis. And why would Yukimura-buchou say that to Sanada-fukubuchou anyway?" Niou turned away, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"If you want directness, just say..." Niou snarled impatiently, "Hi. I'm horny."

"I'm not going to say that," Yukimura frowned, shaking his head.

"Maybe something related to tennis?" Yagyuu suggested. "Like I'll protect you like an immovable mountain. Or, I'll come to your bed as swift as the wind."

"Brilliant!" Niou exclaimed. "Buchou, make something up with your Creeping Shadow!"

Marui suddenly fell from his chair, laughing so hard that he was almost crying. "Yukimura would have to say 'I'll stalk you day and night with my creeping shadow, even when you're in the toilet...' How would Sanada feel about that?"

The door swung open at that precise moment and Sanada walked in, completely oblivious as to what they were doing. "Good morning," he said and headed to his locker.

Niou smirked and whispered, "Yukimura-buchou, hide in one of the shower cubicles." Yukimura frowned but did as he was told; perhaps Niou had something up his sleeve.

The next moment, he heard someone say in a velvety, seductive voice, "Sanada, would you like to play tennis with me?"

Yukimura wondered why the voice sounded familiar before realising in shock that it was his own. But it was too late. Niou had already said, "I'll be the racquet and you can bounce your balls all over my face."

Sanada stared at Yukimura (Niou) before nodding, his face nothing but serious. Everyone's jaws dropped. _Did Sanada just NOD?_

"I'll get my new tennis balls," Sanada said and took out three new balls from his tennis bag. "Let's go practise," he said and walked out of the change rooms without further ado.

All the regulars stared after him, wondering if their fukubuchou was mentally challenged. Or perhaps, simply had the sexual depth of a five-year-old.

"Niou," Yukimura growled as he stepped out of the cubicle, grabbing his racquet and holding it like a butcher's knife, "what if he actually got the sexual innuendo behind it? HUH? It would have been... _beyond embarrassing_." He narrowed his eyes and made a chopping motion with his racquet.

Niou shrugged. "He would have said yes no matter what. After all..." an impish grin spreading across his face slowly, "both of you did share the _first kiss_."

Yukimura snarled and whacked Niou in the head before running out after Sanada.

_Yukimura's practically skipping onto the courts_, Niou mused as he rubbed the growing bump on his head. "Ne, Yukimura's actually quite happy, isn't he?" The team nodded and grinned in unison, watching as Yukimura joined Sanada in the warm-up laps. The two were jogging together, talking and smiling...

_Look at that silly grin on their faces..._

_

* * *

_**Please review!**


	7. Mobile Phone

**A Prince of Tennis fanfic.  
Alpha Pair a.k.a. SanaYuki**

**Story:** I Am Cupid - Chapter 7

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Author's note:** I think I'm losing my touch. Anyway, this chapter is due to a funny conversation I had with kittykittyhunter. Sorry for the very belated update.

**Additional note:** 119 is Japan's emergency number.

**Please review!**

**

* * *

7. Mobile Phone**

The weather is perfect for tennis, Sanada thought as he strolled onto the court, inhaling the fresh air deeply.

While waiting for Yukimura and the rest of the members to arrive, he began stretching, preparing for practice. Suddenly, he heard a loud snicker behind him. Automatically, he checked his pants for any rips. Last time Niou took out a stitch (which consequentially caused his pants to rip when he was stretching), he had not realised why everyone looked at him with a strange expression nor why the girls were all standing behind him with a grin on their faces until Yukimura pulled him aside and told him the reason.

Sanada felt like tarundoru-slapping Niou every time he remembered that day.

After ensuring that his pants had not ripped, he looked around for the source of the laughter.

He was dismayed to find Niou and Marui standing around his bag, seemingly looking at something. Niou reached inside and chuckled, "What a rock!" he exclaimed sarcastically.

Sanada's eyes widened in absolute horror. How _dare_ he touch the sacred Sanada rock? It had been passed down from generation to generation in the Sanada family since the Meiji period and no one, except for someone from the Sanada family of course, was allowed to touch that holy rock! No one, not even the Emperor of Japan, could touch that rock. And certainly _not_ Niou Masaharu!

Sanada charged towards his bag, raising the iron fist of judgement, ready to strike down the offender of his sacred rock. "NIOOOOU!" he bellowed.

"What?" Niou asked innocently. "We were just looking at your phone." He took it out of Sanada's bag and began throwing it up and down.

A wave of relief washed over Sanada. He suppressed a smile and snatched his phone from Niou. "Start running your laps," he said, glaring at Niou and Marui.

"Okay, whatev---" Niou and Marui were about to begin their laps when a stampede of first years raced towards them, chased by an angry Kirihara in demon mode. "Watch---" Niou shouted before being knocked onto the ground by the first years.

"WHO STOLE MY FREE COUPONS?!" Kirihara continued screaming after the first years, chasing them while waving his racquet around like a murderer with an axe. "I WANT MY FREE SUSHI PLATTER!"

Sanada, Niou and Marui climbed up from the ground, glaring at their kouhai. Sanada was about to send his kouhai on a thousand laps... before he realised that his phone was on the ground, crushed by the stampede of first years. Sanada changed his mind about the thousand laps.

"ONE MILLION LAPS!" He barked and raised his racquet like a katana. "GO RUN A BILLION LAPS, KIRIHARA AKAYA!"

Niou looked taken back. "Chill, fukubuchou---"

"Don't tell me to _chill_," Sanada hissed dangerously.

Niou searched his pockets. "Here," he pulled something out. "I'll replace your old phone." He took Sanada's original – now broken – phone and took the SIM card out, putting it into the new phone. He tossed the phone to Sanada, who caught it in surprise.

"You're just giving me a phone?" Sanada stared at Niou cynically.

"Because you're poor," Niou answered sarcastically, remembering how _big_ Sanada's house was. No, it was not a house. It was, more precisely said, a maze. The number of rooms (which all looked identical), corridors and gardens made the house a perfect labyrinth.

When Niou realised that Sanada was still staring at him, he gave Sanada a light pat on the shoulder. "Your brother gave it to you, didn't he? You don't want to disappoint him by telling him you killed the phone, do you?" He asked, tightening the straps on his power ankles. Sanada narrowed his eyes. Since when was Niou _considerate_?

"The phone's old and ugly..." A puckish grin spread across Niou's face as he began his laps. "Perfect for you, Sanada-fukubuchou."

Sanada stared at the phone as Niou joined Marui, the two of them laughing loudly at the joke. _He gave it to me so he could laugh at my expense?_

But it couldn't be as simple as that, could it? Decided to test the phone, Sanada dialled the first number that came into mind. It was also the only number he remembered off the top of his head – Yukimura's mobile number.

"Yes?" Yukimura picked up after three rings, wondering if Sanada was calling him to hurry him.

There was a brief silence before Sanada replied. "Don't worry," he said, "I'll be waiting for you on the courts."

Yukimura smiled, amused by Sanada's randomness. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and walked out of the change rooms, calling for the members to assemble on court A.

* * *

"I'm home," Sanada said as he entered the kitchen.

"Welcome home, Gen-chan," Sanada's brother said casually. He took a bottle of iced water out of the fridge and exited the room after ruffling Sanada's hair. "By the way," he poked his head back into the kitchen, "Renji called you. Something about something." Sanada's brother shrugged and left the room.

Sanada rolled his eyes at his older brother's casual behaviour. Couldn't he at least _ask_? Sanada sat down at the table and dialled Yanagi's phone number.

"Renji---" Sanada began when the line connected.

"Hello, Sanada," Yukimura's voice was on the other end of the line.

Sanada had no idea why Yukimura had Yanagi's phone. "Yukimura, can you please pass the phone to Renji?" Sanada asked politely.

"Why did you call me if you wanted to talk to Renji?"

"Sorry," Sanada realised his mistake, "I must have pressed 1 instead of 2 on my speed dial." He apologised and hung up.

On the other end of the line, Yukimura clutched his phone in happiness. _I'm 1 on Genichirou's speed dial._

Terminating the call, Sanada felt confused. He thought he had pressed 2. But obviously not. Sanada began dialling Yanagi again, but the battery ran out suddenly. Without another choice, Sanada picked up his home phone instead.

* * *

The next day, Sanada went to the supermarkets after school to shop for groceries his mother had forgotten the previous day. It was supposed to be done by his brother, but somehow, his brother always had some form of work to do.

Sanada walked past the diary section and was suddenly reminded of something. He called home, knowing that his mother would pick up since his father and grandfather were having dinner with a friend, and that his brother would be too lazy to pick up the call. "Mother," Sanada said when the call was picked up, "is it okay if I buy skim milk instead of normal milk? Yukimura said I should cut back on the fat..."

There was silence.

"... It's me."

Sanada almost dropped his phone. It was Yukimura.

"Yukimura, how come you're still here?" Niou asked as Yukimura slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"Fixing the line-up for our next friendly match with Murigaoka," Yukimura replied. "Why are _you_ still here?"

"Friendly? Ha." Niou smirked and ignored the question directed at him. "Did you know that Sanada is paranoid about being fat?"

Yukimura stopped writing and looked up at Niou. Narrowing his eyes, Yukimura stated, "It was _you_."

Niou laughed and took a seat opposite Yukimura. "Duh. I told him, as you of course, that if he kept drinking milk, his muscles would all become fat. He didn't believe me, being the logical fukubuchou that he is, but then, I poked his tummy and said 'I would hate to see you lose these beautiful, sexy abs.'"

Yukimura's jaw dropped in shock. "You did _not_!"

"I did."

"YOU---" Yukimura wanted to wipe that smug grin off Niou's face with one of Sanada's tarundoru slaps, but before he could, his phone rang again. Yukimura picked up the call, his eyes still glaring at Niou murderously. "Yukimura speaking," he said.

"Mother, is it okay---"

"Sanada, it's me," Yukimura interrupted and the other end fell silent. "And don't worry about the milk anymore. That was Niou. You don't need to cut down on fat. And actually, Renji has a new diet plan for you. He'll email it to you tonight."

"... Thanks. And I'm sorry that I keep calling you... I thought I dialled my mother's number."

"That's okay. Goodbye."

Yukimura hung up and gave Niou one of his infamous death glares.

* * *

Yukimura lay on his bed, looking at the picture he and Sanada took at a sticker booth a year ago, when they had won the nationals finals. Sanada's expression was the same in each picture, his frown displaying all his reluctance towards taking sticker photos. _It's for girls,_ he had argued. But Yukimura had dragged him inside anyway.

Yukimura's phone rang and he picked it up from his bedside table. _Speak of the devil..._ Yukimura grinned.

"Hello," he said pleasantly.

Sanada was silent.

"Hello?" Yukimura said, a little louder. "Is this Sanada?"

"... It's Sanada."

"What's wrong? Do you have something to tell me?"

There was a silence. "My phone seems to connect to yours automatically," he finally said, a trickle of annoyance seeping through his monotonous voice.

Yukimura pretended to laugh. "Are you sure it's not because you're thinking about me too much?" He joked, although there was nothing but seriousness in that question.

"No," Sanada said immediately, much to the disappointment of Yukimura, "I'm _sure_ I dialled the right number this time."

"How would _you_ know?" Yukimura mocked him lightly.

"I dialled 119," Sanada replied and hung up.

* * *

Yukimura found Sanada sitting by himself at lunch the next day, looking at the phone in his hands with a troubled expression.

"What's wrong?" Yukimura asked, approaching Sanada.

Sanada looked up and shook his head. "It's nothing important... it's just that this phone keeps dialling your number no matter what number I call..."

"Really?" Yukimura pretended to be surprised.

Sanada bit his lips and nodded, pressing random buttons on his phone. "I thought it might have been because I was thinking about you all the time," Sanada said and a smile of surprised delight curled Yukimura's lips. "But then, I borrowed my brother's phone and it was fine... so since Niou gave me the phone, I think he did something to it."

Yukimura frowned when Sanada finished his sentence. "Perhaps," he said with an indifferent shrug.

"This may be hard to comprehend," Sanada took a deep breath, "but I think he likes you."

"EH?!" Yukimura exclaimed, staring at Sanada incredulously. How could he even _suggest_ that?

"I would never cheat on Yagyuu." Sanada and Yukimura turned around at Niou's voice and saw that Niou and Yagyuu were walking towards them, Niou looking smug and Yagyuu dispassionate. "Right, Hiroshi-chan?" Yagyuu shrugged and continued his way. Niou poked his tongue out at Sanada before running after his doubles' partner.

Yukimura gazed at Sanada, who was still trying to figure out what was wrong with the phone. Yukimura sighed. _My attempts just suck. Just as well admit it._

"Sanada," Yukimura called out softly and Sanada turned to face him, "this phone redirects all your calls to my number. You can't call anyone except for me on your phone."

"Why...?"

"It's a safety phone." Yukimura explained, "No matter what number you dial, it will always redirect to a specific number. It's usually for children so they can't call anyone except for their parents."

Sanada breathed a sigh of relief. "I see," he said, a smile finally replacing his solemn frown, "I was beginning to believe that I was obsessed with you."

"Maybe you are," Yukimura replied, serious despite the warm smile on his face.

"Maybe," Sanada said light-heartedly, slipping the phone back into his pocket. Yukimura was surprised by the gesture.

"Aren't you going to throw the phone away?" He asked.

Sanada looked at Yukimura, seemingly stunned by the suggestion. "Of course not. I'm keeping it."

"Why?" Yukimura questioned and frowned. But before Sanada could answer, Niou approached them again. "What is it again, Niou?" Yukimura asked in exasperation, wondering what Niou was up to this time.

Niou shrugged and took out a few coupons from his wallet. "Here," he said and gave them to Yukimura. His impish grin widened. "Good thing Akaya would never kill you. I expect to be shouted to dinner tonight, Yukimura-buchou." Laughing, Niou walked off, leaving Yukimura and Sanada puzzled and baffled.

_What did Niou mean?_

Yukimura studied the coupons. They were coupons for free sushi...

And they were the missing coupons Kirihara was looking for.

* * *

**Please review!**

Additional note: The safety phone I mentioned actually exists. If you've watched Kurosagi (movie), you'll know.


	8. Kidnapping

**A Prince of Tennis fanfic.  
Alpha Pair a.k.a. SanaYuki**

**Story:** I Am Cupid - Chapter 8

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Author's note:** After such a long hiatus (must be been years!), it's certainly nice to be back. So hope you like it and please leave feedback for me (it has been a long while since I've written something un-academic.) Enjoy.

Enjoy and... please review!

* * *

**8. Kidnapping**

The team huddled in the locker room, all eyes focused on the straws Niou was holding. His voice almost trembling, Niou repeated again, "Who ever draws the short straw will be in charge of telling Sanada that Yukimura is kidnapped."

"Short straw usually means bad," Yagyuu muttered, "not good…" One by one, each member of the team drew their straws. Sighs of disappointment – and fear – followed each draw. Kirihara had finally drawn the short straw. He pouted, immediately complaining, "But _I_ wanted to help kidnap Yukimura-buchou!"

Niou raised his eyebrows. Perhaps his dear kouhai did not understand that whoever helped kidnap Yukimura would probably be _killed_ by Sanada… But of course, he wasn't complaining. "_I_, Niou Masaharu, will take on that difficult task then!"

"No way!" Marui objected immediately, snatching Kirihara's short straw from him.

Niou took a punch at Marui, who dodged, leaving Jackal in the path of Niou's fist. Marui grinned and waved the short straw in the air, laughing at Niou. "Stop," Yukimura's voice cut through the madness, "Jackal can have the short straw." He took it from Marui and handed it to Jackal. Niou and Marui glared at each other, mouthing insults and blasphemy.

"So now," Yukimura spoke again, though his face began blushing this time, "what do I say when he comes to… _rescue_ me?"

"Ohhhh, save meeeee," Niou swooned.

Yukimura raised his eyebrows. His lips twitching, he repeated after Niou, "Oh… save me."

"A robot could do better," Niou rolled his eyes. "Ok, how about this: OH SAVE ME, you strong, sexy, muscular ape!"

Kirihara shivered, the image of a hairy ape wearing a black cap springing into his mind. Yukimura blinked blankly at Niou, resisting the temptation to issue him laps right away.

Marui added in his contribution, unaware of Yukimura's internal struggle. "Save me, o strong, muscular knight in shining armour-"

Niou continued, "-I am the princess who has been waiting for you-"

"-I'm in my tall, lonely, dark tower-"

"-surrounded by handsome, muscular, brilliant – and _awesome__ – _dragons, which, by the way, are us." Marui and Niou fist-bumped and grinned at Yukimura, whose face was almost redder than a tomato. He glared at Niou and Marui, his eyes sharp as daggers. It was almost amazing how Yukimura managed to look terrifying even when he was embarrassed. Though, of course, he was Yukimura.

"Fine," Niou sighed, heaving his shoulders, "you can stick with 'save me'."

* * *

They were sweating beneath their balaclavas as they stood among the long grass that tickled their legs. The team had _kidnapped_Yukimura to a fenced-off "developing grounds". Niou figured that they wouldn't get caught there – considering the area had been "developing" for the past five years.

Jackal had been gone for almost half an hour. The team stood in a bored silence, awaken only by the occasional sounds of Kirihara slapping the mosquitoes on his arms and legs. Marui stifled a laugh as his kouhai's arm swelled to twice its normal size.

Suddenly, a war-cry cut through the solemn silence.

The grass parted and there he was! Sanada Genichirou was charging through the field, parting the wild grass with his wooden sword. _Wait_, Niou suddenly realised, _the __sword __is __reflecting __light__… __it__'__s __not __wooden__… __it__'__s __a __real __sword__…_

Marui whispered urgently into Yukimura's ear, "Say it!"

Yukimura blushed. He squeezed his eyes shut – rather in embarrassment instead of fear as Sanada incorrectly assumed – and whimpered, "Save… me…"

What Yukimura had expressed was extreme embarrassment. The team all rolled their eyes at their buchou's pathetic attempt – what happened to that I-will-crush-everything-in-my-way Child of God? But somehow, what Sanada heard was extreme fear.

"YUKIMURAAAAAA!" Sanada rose his sword and knocked down one of the kidnappers (Marui). A slightly taller kidnapper (Niou, this time) launched at him and Sanada rose his fist, delivering that infamous Tarundoru-slap. Yagyuu and Yanagi thought it wise to run away, but before they could leap across the fence, Sanada had already landed his punches.

"Sanada! Untie me!" Yukimura cried out before his team mates became pulmerised. Sanada's care for Yukimura overpowered his rage and he rushed to Yukimura's side. The "kidnappers" took this chance and escaped (Jackal too, wisely, disappeared).

Despite Yukimura being free of injuries, Sanada insisted on piggy-backing him home. "Thank you," Yukimura muttered, his head leaning against Sanada's broad shoulders.

"It is my honour and duty to protect you, Yukimura."

"But… why? Why do you protect me?"

Sanada stopped in his tracks. Then, in an utmost serious tone, he replied, "I am taller than you. And I am a man."

"I'm a man too!" Yukimura feigned anger and gave Sanada's shoulder a light slap.

Sanada nodded briefly. "Well, a shorter man."

* * *

Sanada examined his teammates' injuries, his scrutinising eyes full of questions. "Why is Jackal the only one without bruises?" He asked, completely oblivious to Marui's constant exasperating sighs. The team rolled their eyes, suppressing the desire to reveal to Sanada the irony of the situation.

"JACKAL!" Sanada suddenly pointed to the only team member without bruises. "How could you let them roam around doing dangerous things and associating with dangerous people?" A Tarundoru-slap followed this reprimand, almost knocking Jackal to the ground.

"Well," Marui sighed yet again as he saw the bruise on Jackal's face, "at least now you look part of the team."

* * *

**Please review!**

**(I shall also be starting new multi-chapter fics very soon, so look out for them!)**


End file.
